This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Mucosal T lymphocyte responses in the female reproductive tract, the primary site of HIV transmission in women, may be critical for initial control of virus infection. In addition, characterization of genital immune responses to HIV will be important for the development of a vaccine capable of preventing infection by this route. We analyzed lymphocytes isolated from vagina and cervix of chronically SIV-infected macaques for the frequency of SIV Gag tetramer binding cells and expression of chemokine receptors. We found that the frequency of SIV specific CD8+ T cell responses was 3- to 30-fold higher in genital tissues than in peripheral blood. SIV-specific CD8+ T cells in genital tissues expressed high levels of CXCR3 and CCR5, chemokine receptors normally expressed on memory T cells that home to inflamed tissues. Cells expressing CXCR3 colocalized with its chemokine ligand CXCL9 (MIG, monokine induced by interferon gamma) in the vaginal lamina propria. These results indicate that the frequency of SIV-specific CD8+ T cells in the female genital mucosa is enriched compared with peripheral blood and provide initial information regarding the signals that direct recruitment of T cells to the female reproductive tract.